Theo
Theo is a Pokémon Trainer in Tandor, and the player's rival in Pokémon Uranium. In the game Role Theo lives in the same town as the hero, Moki Town. The player has known him since they were both young. It is revealed at Professor Bamb'o's lab that Theo always followed the hero around while they were growing up. There is an interesting contrast between the player character and Theo. While the hero's father essentially abandoned his child after his wife died, Theo's father raised him with a very protective style of parenting. (Theo's mother is absent for unexplained reason) The hero runs into Theo periodically during their journey, though he is always one step behind. ''' After the meltdown of Tandor's first power plant, Theo fears for his father's life. He is with the hero during the attack on the second power plant, and escapes Vinoville with the player on the back of a Pokémon Ranger's Staraptor. He vows to complete the gym challenge, although the stress of worrying about his father is continually bothering him. The player encounters him training on Maskara Island after the 6th gym, where he is somewhat more reserved than usual. He can be rebattled endlessly until the player challenges the 7th gym. At the Gym in Snowbank Town, Theo has a change of outfit and seems more confident and mature. He and the player challenge the Gym Leader together in a double battle, after which point they both receive Mega Bracelets and the power of Mega Evolution. He then challenges the player on top of the mountain. Personality Theo is very immature, and tends to cry when things don't go his way, such as when he receives the starter weak against the player's. Nevertheless, he is a skilled Pokémon trainer who connects well with his Pokémon. He is always one step behind the player and expresses constant frustration over that fact. His greatest idol is his father Cameron, and someday he aims to be a skilled trainer just like him. He starts to mature later in the game. Pokémon Theo receives a starter with a type disadvantage to the hero's. He believes it has made him unable to win battles against the hero. When starting his journey, his dad Cameron captures a few Pokémon for him to use, which he brings out in his first battle against the player in Nowtoch City (Despite only having Barewl added to his team). Depending on what starter the hero chose, his final team will be different. If the player chose Raptorch his final team will be composed of a Metalynx capable of mega evolution, Splendifowl, Herolune, Escartress, Miasmedic, and Nucleon. If the player chose Eletux his final team will consist of a Archilles capable of mega evolution, Nimflora, Vilucard, Chainite, Coatlith and Nucleon. If the player chose Orchynx his final team will be composed of an Electruxo capable of mega evolution, Ludicolo, Pajay, Astronite, Ampharos, and Empirilla. Quotes Sprites Trivia *Theo's overworld theme is a remix of Imakuni?'s theme from Pokemon TCG. *Theo's battle theme is a remix of Battle! Gym Leader from Pokemon RSE. *Theo's crazy hair color is natural, and hereditary -- his dad has it too. *The upper part of the Ultra Ball on Theo's VS sprite has inverted colors Category:Characters Category:Trainers